pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Adalia Live ~ Please, don't anymore...shutting yourself away all alone
Información general * Idol: Adalia Smith. * Canción: Mou Hitori Ja Nai yo. * Coord: Pinky Flower Coord. * Cyalume: Fairy Maiden Cyalume Coord. * Extras: Throbbing Heart Eyes, Kirara. ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ �� ~ Antes del Live ~ �� Adalia: *Practicando su baile* 1, 2, 3, 4 y 1, 2, 3, 4 y 1, 2, 3 y 4...uff *Suspira* ... -FLASH BACK- *En un aereopuerto* Adalia: *Mente: ...Al final, ninguno vino...* ...Entonces, que te vaya bien n.n XXX: Deja de ser tan idiota como siempre, cuando vuelva no quiero ver que sigue ssiendo una inutil, Dverg. Adalia: Te lo aseguro, ¡Seré la más fuerte que verás en tu vida! >:"3 XXX: Pues, entonces...hasta que el destino quiera cruzarnos...hasta pronto. Adalia: Adios :3 *XXX se va alejando, pero de repente se da la vuelta* Adalia: ¿? ¿Pasa algo? XXX: ... *La abraza* Tsk... Adalia: ... *Rie, y recibe el abrazo* ¿No que dijiste que no me encariñara contigo? XXX: Calláte y toma esto *Le da una carta* Adalia: ¿Uh? *Baja a verla* Ooh...¿Pero de qu- *Cuando Adalia subio la mirada, ya se habia ido* -FIN FLASH BACK- Adalia: ...¿Y que tal si?... ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Meganee: Escanea tu PriTicket en la sección "MyTicket". También puedes escanear los TomoTickets de tus amigos. ¡Coord Change Start! Adalia: ¡Idol Time! ¡Count Down! Meganee: Un lindo y adorable conjunto de hadas, al puro estilo de Adalia-san. Adalia: ¡Pinky Flower Coord! ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ *Aparece su aura y los Throbbing Heart Eyes* Mou, shinaide…. Hitori de tojikomoru no wa Kanashiku naru desho? Yonde hoshii na Mou, shinaide? Hitori ni narita garu no wa Kizutsukitakunai kimochi nan dane *Su Kirara aparece y comienza a brillar por el escenario* Mou, shinaide? Hitori ni narita garu no wa Kizutsukitakunai kimochi nan dane Douka watashi o omoidashite yo to Tsubuyaita yonaka no hoshi wa kirei Nakitai toki mo aru yo issho ni ireba ii yo Kotoba ga mitsukaranai issho naraba ii janai *El brillo del Kirara va parpadeando y desvaneciendose poco a poco* Un, wakaru yo…. Omoi ga ooki sugitara Kurushiku naru desho? Itte miyou ka Un, wakaru yo? Omoi ni hane ga attara Kimi e todoketai kimi ga daisuki V-Vamos Adalia, resiste, solo un poco...un poco más... *Adalia comienza a tener los ojos llorosos, pero...* ...No. Eso no sera así. Ya caí una vez, destino, y no caere 2 veces. Dakara watashi o omoidashite yo ne Tameiki de yonaka no hoshi ga ochita Yo, no estoy sola, lo estuve, si, ¡Pero ya no más! Porque ya no soy la mocosa que debe depender de alguien para seguir en pie, yo...yo... Nakitai toki mo aru yo issho ni ireba ii yo Kotoba ga mitsukaranai issho naraba ii janai ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Adalia: ¡Making Drama! ¡Switch on! ¡Liberación de la doncella! ¡Primavera! Yo...¡Soy la princesa de las hadas...y voy a volar! ¡Ah volar! ¡¡Cyalume...CHANGE~!! Douka watashi o omoidashite yo to Tsubuyaita yonaka no hoshi wa kirei ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ *El resplandor del Kirara vuelve y se hace más potente* Nakitai toki mo aru yo issho ni ireba ii yo Kotoba ga mitsukaranai issho naraba ii janai Aitai toki wa itsumo issho ni ireba ii yo Kotoba ni mayou keredo issho naraba ii janai Mou hitori janakute ii ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Adalia: ¡Minna!...¡Gracias a todos por venir! :"D ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ *En el parque* Adalia: *Recostada en el pasto* Mm...me pregunto si le habrá llegado~...*Rie* si, seguro que si... ???: Adalia-chan. Adalia: ¿?...esa voz...¿Quien es? ???: Soy yo, querida. Adalia: ...¿Mab-sama? Mab: *Risa* No creí que recordaras mi voz tan rápido. Adalia: ¡M-Mab-sama!...hace bastante no hablamos...mil disculpas u.u Mab: No te disculpes, querida. Suele suceder n.n Adalia: ¿A que se debe su visita? Mab: Pues, venia a darte un regalo~ Adalia: ¿Un regalo? Mab: Así es. Una princesa debe vestirse como una, y más si es la princesa de las hadas, ¿No es así? *Rie* Adalia: ¿Uh? ¿Que quiere decir con eso, Mab-sama? Mab: Un hermoso vestido hecho por mis mejores hadas obreras para su majestad, por supuesto n.n esperi que te guste. Adalia: ¿¡E-Encerio!? :"D...n-no se hubiera molestado n.n" Mab: No es ninguna molestia si se trata de ti, Adalia-chan :) Adalia: Por favor, dele gracias a los obreros de mi parte, les estoy muy agradecida :'3 Mab: Claro, lo haré n.n pero ahora debo irme, querida, tengo cosas que antender en el reino. Tu regalo esta tres pasos a la izquierda, ocho a la derecha y dando media vuelta. Adalia: ¡Entendido! :3 entonces...hasta la próxima, Mab-sama :") Mab: Sigue haciendo un buen trabajo como siempre, Adalia-chan n.n *Adalia hace las indicaciones que la voz le dio, y encuentra un PriTicket color rosa al costado entre un arbusto y un árbol. Lo recoge y lo da vuelta para ver el conjunto* Adalia: ...Princess of Nature Coord...*Abraza el PriTicket* ...me esforzare, cada dia más...solo mirenme, Mab-sama...y tu también, claro esta...tu también. Categoría:Live Categoría:Adalia Live Categoría:Adalia Smith Categoría:TICK1